Malon's Adventure
by SSBFreak
Summary: Malon leaves Hyule and ends up in Southtown. There, she meets two men that are entering a certain tournament... (Malon/Billy Kane) (FINISHED!)
1. Leaving Hyrule

Chapter one: Leaving Hyrule  
  
It was a clear night in Hyrule. Stars shone brightly in the sky, and there wasn't a single cloud in sight.  
  
Recently, Gannondorf had finally been slain, and Link had proposed to Zelda. There was a huge celebration, and nothing could be better.  
  
However, for one young woman, things were far from well. The thirty year- old woman kneeled in the graveyard, kneeling in front of a gravestone, tears freely running down her face. She had long, flowing red hair, and wore a white shirt with a red dress. The slide holding her yellow scarf in place was shaped like the head of a strangely familiar rival of a certain fat plumber. Malon slowly stood up, turned around and rushed out of the graveyard, crying all the way.  
  
As quick as she could, Malon rushed away from the graveyard and into Hyrule Field. She ran towards Kikori Forest and rushed inside. She quickly ran towards a certain house, climbed up the ladder and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a small, child-like, green haired girl answered the door. She smiled when she saw Malon, but her smile vanished when she saw her tears.  
  
"Malon! What's wrong?" Saria asked as she opened the door to let Malon in.  
  
"Saria, I know we've been friends for a long time." Malon replied. "I thought that you'd want to hear this...I'm leaving Hyrule."  
  
Saria's eyes sprang open. "What?! Why?!"  
  
"My life here couldn't be worse." Malon explained. "My father's dead, Ingo's gone off to start his own business, the ranch has been closed down and Link's taken Epona away as his own horse."  
  
"Where will you go?" Saria asked, her eyes starting to form tears.  
  
"Out to sea." Malon replied. "I know that the ocean is known to have hundreds of time warps, and I intend to travel to a different time."  
  
"Does Link know about this?" Saria asked.  
  
"I gave a letter to one of Zelda's guards, and told him to give it to Link the next time he saw him."  
  
"Well, I'll miss you, Malon." Saria said.  
  
"As will I, Saria." Malon said. The taller woman pulled the smaller girl in for a hug.  
  
After the two friends released each other, Malon reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, wooden cross that had Saria's name scratched onto the side. Malon gave it to Saria.  
  
"This is so you'll remember me." Malon stated. "I want you to keep this, give it to your descendants and tell them to do the same."  
  
"I will, Malon." Saria said. "I want my descendants to remember you, too."  
  
Malon turned around and walked out of Saria's house. She climbed down the ladder and started to walk out of Kikori Forest. Malon looked back and saw Saria watching her go.  
  
"Goodbye, Malon!" Saria cried.  
  
"Goodbye, my friend!" Malon shouted as she waved at her small friend.  
  
Malon picked up the pace and ran out of Kikori Forest and back into Hyrule Field. Malon rushed through the field and towards the beach, where a rowboat was waiting. Malon ran onto the beach, up to the boat and grabbed hold of the back.  
  
Before Malon pushed the boat into the water, she looked back at the land called Hyrule, the land where she had lived her whole life. Fresh tears fell from her face and onto the beach.  
  
Turning back around, Malon pushed the boat into the water, jumping in as she did so, so as not to get her dress wet. As Malon grabbed the two oars, she looked up. Clouds were coming in. A surefire meaning of rain. This also meant that more portals were going to open up in the ocean. With her back to the ocean, Malon started rowing away from Hyrule. However, when she was only a few meters away from the beach, she heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"MALON!" A male voice cried.  
  
Malon looked back at Hyrule and saw a very familiar man ride up on a very familiar horse.  
  
Malon rowed faster. Her mind was made up.  
  
Link hopped off Epona and rushed onto the beach, going as far as the water's edge.  
  
"Malon! Don't go!" Link cried.  
  
"My mind's made up, Link!" Malon cried back, letting her tears flow. "I just hope that wherever I end up, I'll find someone who loves me as much as you love Zelda!"  
  
Malon looked at the green-clad hero. He had collapsed to his knees, looking like he was going to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
Malon's eyes widened when she saw tears falling from Link's eyes.  
  
"Link's crying?" Malon thought. "He never cries."  
  
"I'll never forget you!" Link cried.  
  
"Goodbye, Link!" Malon shouted back as she rowed farther away.  
  
Malon watched as Link stayed on the beach, watching her row away, until Hyrule had vanished from sight.  
  
The red-haired woman continued rowing. Soon, rain started falling, and bolts of lightning were striking everywhere.  
  
Malon looked around, looking at the many swirling, purple portals. Each of the portals held a picture in the middle of it, showing where the portal led to. Malon looked for a portal that she liked.  
  
After looking at several different portals, Malon spotted something in the middle of a portal. She didn't know what it was, but buildings were everywhere, but they looked like nothing Malon had ever seen. It looked like it was a beautiful day, and the sun seemed to make the buildings shine.  
  
"That place looks nice." Malon said to herself as she turned in the direction of the portal and started rowing towards it.  
  
As Malon got closer to the portal, she could feel the portal's energy blowing around her body. Malon knew that there was no turning back now.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Malon said to herself as everything suddenly went white.  
  
Malon slowly opened her eyes. The energy from the portal must've knocked her out. Malon sat up in the boat and looked around. The sky was clear and blue, proving that it was the afternoon. Clouds were in the sky, but they were small, white and spread out.  
  
Malon looked over her shoulder and saw the city she saw in the portal. Malon quickly rowed closer to the city, towards a dock.  
  
Malon's boat came to a halt beside a ladder leading up onto the dock. Malon grabbed the ladder and climbed up. Soon, Malon was on the dock. She walked off the dock and into the city.  
  
After looking around, Malon spotted a man standing on a corner. She walked over to the man.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Malon said. The man turned around and looked at Malon.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" The man asked.  
  
"Would you mind telling me where I am and what year this is?" Malon asked. "I feel that I've been at sea for a long time."  
  
"Well, the year is 2003. And allow me to be the first to welcome you to Southtown!  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Meetings

Chapter two: Meetings  
  
Malon walked down the sidewalks of Southtown, staring up at the large skyscrapers in awe.  
  
It took a little while for Malon to get the hang of how traffic lights worked, but once she did, people would've thought she was just another person had it not been for her strange choice of fashion.  
  
Malon was upset that there weren't any horses in sight, but she was still impressed with the technology that the future had.  
  
Malon continued walking, still admiring her surroundings. However, she wasn't paying attention, and soon collided with a fast-moving object.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
Malon soon found herself lying on the pavement, using one of her hands to prop herself up.  
  
"Oooh, my head." Malon said as she placed her other hand on her head.  
  
Malon looked at what, or who, she had collided with, and found herself staring at a young boy that looked no older than nineteen. He wore a black shirt with a blue jacket, and blue jeans with black shoes. He had blue gloves on his hands, and wore a headband. As soon as the boy saw whom he had ran into, his eyes sprang open.  
  
(Author's note: Three guesses who this boy is, the first two don't count)  
  
"Oh, man! I'm sorry!" The boy exclaimed as he rushed to Malon's side. "I was in such a hurry that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"  
  
The boy helped Malon to her feet. Malon chuckled as she dusted herself off.  
  
"It's quite alright." Malon said. "I wasn't really paying attention either. I was just being fascinated by these tall buildings here."  
  
"Why? Are you new in town?" The boy asked.  
  
Malon gave another chuckle. "You might say that."  
  
"Well, again, I'm extremely sorry, ma'am." The boy said. "I'm just in such a hurry."  
  
After the two said their farewells, the boy took off again, almost as if nothing happened. Malon watched the boy go as he vanished around a corner.  
  
"Man, that boy has energy." Malon laughed. "I don't think I'd EVER have that much energy."  
  
Malon continued her walk, paying more attention this time. After about two minutes, Malon felt her stomach starting to ache.  
  
"I'm getting hungry." Malon said to herself. "I haven't had anything to eat since before I left Hyrule."  
  
Malon looked ahead and saw two men standing outside of a building that had a sign that said 'café'. One man had spiked hair and wore nothing but a pair of shorts, a jacket and a headband. The second man wore a denim jacket, denim jeans, shoes and a red and white bandana that covered his hair. He also held a long, red staff in his hand.  
  
"Maybe those two can recommend a place where I can get something to eat." Malon though as she walked towards the two men.  
  
"Excuse me?" Malon asked. The two men looked at her, saddened expressions on their faces. Malon saw that they were upset. "Wait a minute. Why are you two to so upset?"  
  
The first man looked at the second. "You think we should tell her?"  
  
"Somehow, I don't think she's gonna drop this until we do." The second man replied.  
  
"Well, you've got that right." Malon said as she folded her arms. "I can't STAND to see people upset."  
  
"Well, miss." The first man said. "We need to get a team of four together so we can enter a certain tournament."  
  
"What's so sad about that?" Malon asked. "Entering a tournament as a team sounds like fun."  
  
"Well, my...Uh...'friend' here is being forced to enter the tournament." The first man said.  
  
"How so?" Malon asked.  
  
"A crime boss is holding my little sister hostage." The second man replied. "He said that unless I got a team, entered the tournament and found out everything I could about the man who's supposed to fight the winners, he'll kill her." Malon noticed a tear rolling down his face.  
  
"Gosh! That's horrible!" Malon gasped.  
  
"And that's not all." The first man said. "We still need two teammates, and to tell you the truth, we have no idea where to even start. The tournament even starts tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I'd say you have one less person to recruit." Malon said, forgetting about her hunger completely. "Count me in!"  
  
Both men stared at Malon with wide eyes.  
  
"You mean you'd join a pair of strangers you've known for only a couple minutes?" The second man asked.  
  
"Hey, you two are entering to save an innocent girl. If there's one thing I hate the most, it's seeing people separated from their loved ones." Malon replied. "I'll do whatever I can to help."  
  
"Can you fight?" The first man asked.  
  
"I've sort of created a style of my own." Malon said sheepishly.  
  
"Well then, you're in!" The second man stated.  
  
"Great!" Malon said. "I'm Malon."  
  
"The name's Billy Kane." The second man said.  
  
"And I'm Joe Higashi." The first man said.  
  
"Well then, should we look around for a fourth member?" Malon suggested.  
  
"Billy and I have already decided that we'll have no hope getting anyone else in Southtown." Joe said. "We'll have to look elsewhere."  
  
Suddenly, Billy's face lit up. "And I think I might just know where to look!"  
  
"Where?" Joe and Malon asked simultaneously.  
  
"Korea! We can go to Kim's dojo and recruit one of his students!" Billy stated.  
  
"Hey, that might work!" Joe said. He then turned to Malon. "I hope you don't get motion sickness."  
  
"No. Why?" Malon said.  
  
"Because we're going to Korea!" Joe explained.  
  
"Let's get to the airport!" Billy stated.  
  
Several minutes of running later, the trio found themselves inside the Southtown Airport. Eventually, the group was standing at the counter, purchasing tickets. Billy was fishing through his pockets for money, with no luck. Malon stepped in front of Billy.  
  
"Let me pay." Malon said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a single Rupee. She showed it to the man behind the counter. "How much would this be worth?"  
  
Joe and Billy stared at the Rupee with wide eyes as the man behind the counter took it, holding the same glare.  
  
"They stopped making these is the twelfth century!" The man said. "This would be enough to pay for all three of you! And then some!"  
  
(Author's note: I don't exactly know what time period Malon is from, so I'm kinda guessing completely here)  
  
After the man gave Malon her change, which was still a decent amount, he handed the trio their tickets.  
  
While the trio was walking down the corridor leading to the plane, Joe looked down at Malon.  
  
"Malon, I have a feeling you're not from around here." Joe said. "Is there something you're not telling us?"  
  
Malon sighed. "You guys probably aren't going to believe this, but I'm from the past. From a place called 'Hyrule'. I purposely came here through a time warp in the ocean."  
  
"What's not to believe?" Billy asked. "You aren't the first one to travel through a time warp to come here."  
  
"Yeah. In fact, six others have come before you." Joe added.  
  
"Really?!" Malon asked, in total disbelief.  
  
"Really." Billy said.  
  
Soon, the trio stepped onto the plane. They made their way to a trio of seats and sat down: Billy at the window, Joe on the edge, and Malon in the middle.  
  
Eventually, the plane took off, starting its journey towards Korea. After thirty minutes, Malon spoke up, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Billy? Joe?" Malon asked.  
  
"What is it, Malon?" Joe asked.  
  
"You two aren't really friends, are you?" Malon asked. "Joe sounded a little uneasy calling Billy his friend."  
  
"Well, that's true, Malon. We're actually enemies." Billy stated. "In fact, I work for the crime boss who kidnapped my sister, Lilly." Billy paused for a second. "Well, as soon as this is all over, he's gonna become my EX- boss."  
  
"Then why are you two on the same team?" Malon asked.  
  
"Because I date Billy's sister." Joe replied. "I care for her almost as much as Billy."  
  
The rest of the flight went normally. Malon had explained to Billy and Joe about her life in Hyrule and why she left in the first place. Several hours later, the plane landed in Korea.  
  
The trio stepped off the plane, and soon walked into the streets of Korea.  
  
"Where is this 'dojo'?" Malon asked.  
  
"It's not too far away." Joe replied. "Come on! This way!"  
  
Joe led Billy and Malon for a twenty minute walk, until they left the city they landed in. Soon, they came across a building just outside of the city.  
  
"Is that it?" Malon asked.  
  
"That's it." Joe replied as he led his two team mates into the dojo.  
  
The three fighters entered the dojo and walked over to a young boy talking to another boy.  
  
"Excuse us, my boy?" Joe said. This got the boy's attention.  
  
"May I help you?" The boy asked.  
  
"We're looking for Kim Kaphwan." Joe said.  
  
"Just a minute. I'll go get him." The boy said as he walked into another room.  
  
About thirty seconds after the boy left, three figures came back into the room. The first figure was a black haired man dressed in a white training outfit. The second was a giant mountain of man carrying a small wrecking ball like it was nothing. The third was a young girl with white pants and a blue shirt that had a happy face on it. All three figures practically jumped in surprise when they saw the trio.  
  
"Joe?!" Kim Kaphwan, the first man, said. "What're you doing here?!"  
  
"More importantly," Chang Koehan, the giant, added. "What's Billy Kane doing with you?"  
  
"It's a long story." Joe said.  
  
"Well, what brings you here?" Kim asked. Then, he noticed Malon. "And who's the lovely lady with you?"  
  
"The name's Malon." Malon said.  
  
"Anyway, Joe, Malon and I are here to recruit one of your students for this year's tournament." Billy said.  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea!" Kim said. "Which one are you thinking of?"  
  
Joe walked over to Kim and whispered something in his ear. Kim's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Kim asked. "I don't know if you'd be able to handle him."  
  
"Trust us, Kim." Billy said. "We discussed it on the plane."  
  
"Well...Alright." Kim said before walking into the next room.  
  
Several seconds later, Kim came back into the room, followed by a small midget. He more a white suit like Kim, and also wore shades. Although he wore a gray hat, Malon could tell that he was bald. On each of his hands, the man wore black gloves with claws attached to each finger.  
  
"Yes, master Kim?" The midget asked.  
  
"Malon," Kim said to Malon. "This is Choi Bounge." He then looked down at the midget. "Choi? Billy, Joe and Malon here are short one team member this year, and they want to recruit YOU."  
  
Choi's eyes sprang open from behind his shades.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Choi asked excitedly. "I can actually fight on a different team for a change?!"  
  
"Of course." Joe replied. "We think Kim's trained you long enough."  
  
Choi looked up at Chang. "As much as I'd like to join another team, I can't leave Chang. He and I are inseparable friends."  
  
The large man simply laughed at his small friends remark. "Ah, don't worry about it, Choi! I think you should go with them."  
  
"Are you sure?" Choi asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure!" Chang laughed. "In fact, I envy you for getting to be recruited!"  
  
"Well, in that case," Choi said as he look at Billy, Joe and Malon. "I'm in!"  
  
"Great! Welcome aboard, Choi!" Billy said.  
  
"Thanks for letting my team recruit him." Joe said to Kim.  
  
"It's quite alright, Joe." Kim said. "Good luck in the tournament."  
  
After Billy's team bid farewell to Kim and the others, the newly-completed team left the dojo and started walking away.  
  
During the walk back to the airport, Choi spoke up.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, why ARE we entering the tournament together?" Choi asked Billy and Joe. "You guys aren't exactly the best of friends."  
  
"Geese betrayed Billy and is holding Lilly as a hostage." Joe explained. "He threatened that unless we found out everything we could about the man who's gonna fight the winners of this years KOF, she dies."  
  
"Man! I can't believe Geese would go that far!" Choi said.  
  
"Can we trust you to fight your best so we can find out about this man? It's Lilly's only hope." Billy said.  
  
"Of course." Choi nodded. "At least this year I have something to fight for. For every single year, Kim says that we fight for 'justice'."  
  
"Kim is SUCH a dork." Joe said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Choi said. "Doesn't he realize that when it comes to KOF, the man who fights the winners is always evil, meaning that justice is impossible in the tournament?" He then looked up at Malon. "By the way, who might you be?"  
  
Malon introduced herself and explained where she had came from. At first, Choi didn't believe, but Billy and Joe confirmed her story, so Choi believed her.  
  
Hours passed. The team got back on the plane and took off for Japan. It wasn't as long a flight, so Malon and the others were off the plane earlier. By the time they stepped off the plane, it was almost suppertime.  
  
Before going to register, the team decided to grab something to eat. They entered a nearby restaurant and quickly ate supper. Malon, having not eaten anything since before she left Hyrule, ate her supper quicker than any of the others.  
  
After leaving the restaurant, Billy led the rest of the team towards the KOF building, which was a very large building. The team entered and walked over to the front desk, where a woman was sitting.  
  
"We're here to enter the KOF tournament." Billy said.  
  
"Please state your names and the team name you wish to enter." The woman said dully.  
  
"Billy Kane, Joe Higashi, Malon and Choi Bounge." Billy explained. "The team name is the 'Rescuer Team'."  
  
"Do you wish to pay cash or credit card?" The woman asked.  
  
"We'll pay now." Malon said as she pulled out another Rupee and gave it to the woman. The woman stared at it with wide eyes before handing Malon back her change.  
  
"Thank you. Uh...There's a hotel not to far away from here." The woman said as she handed Billy a slip of paper. "Just present that and you'll get in free. Just be sure that you'll all be here tomorrow morning at nine. That's when the tournament starts."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Billy thanked as he led the team out of the building.  
  
Soon, the Rescuer Team arrived at the hotel. After checking in, the hotel manager handed Billy a key.  
  
"Your room is one the fourth floor. Room 403." The manager said.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Billy said as he and the rest of the team went towards an elevator and went up.  
  
A few hours later, Malon was lying on a bed in her part of the hotel room, looking up at the ceiling, using the bumps on the ceiling to make out shapes, like she had done a lot of nights in Hyrule using the stars.  
  
"Well, this tournament starts tomorrow." Malon thought. "I hope I do well. I don't want to let Billy's sister down."  
  
Malon got under the covers of her bed and rolled onto her side.  
  
"I'd better get some sleep." Malon thought. "I have a feeling I'm going to need it."  
  
With that, Malon closed her eyes, letting herself go to sleep.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Vs Korea

Chapter three: Vs. Korea  
  
Malon opened her eyes. She noticed that it was now daytime, and Billy was standing over her, shaking her by the shoulder. He was already in his battle gear. Malon slowly sat up.  
  
"What is it, Billy?" Malon yawned as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"You need to get up." Billy replied. "The tournament starts in an hour."  
  
"Okay. I'm coming." Malon said as she got out of her bed. Billy noticed that she was still in her normal outfit.  
  
"You sleep in those?" Billy asked.  
  
"I don't have any other outfits." Malon explained.  
  
After combing her hair to make it look better, Malon followed Billy into the main room, where Joe and Choi were waiting.  
  
"You finally awake?" Choi laughed.  
  
"I couldn't help it." Malon said. "I've had a busy day yesterday."  
  
The team of four left the hotel room, but not before Billy grabbed his staff and Choi slipped on his claws. After grabbing some breakfast at a restaurant, the team headed towards the KOF building, where they had gone to register the night before.  
  
Soon, they arrived at the KOF building. They walked over to the woman at the counter, who was reading a magazine.  
  
"Excuse us, ma'am?" Billy said. The woman looked up from her book and slightly smiled.  
  
"Well, look who's here." The woman said. "The so-called 'Rescuer Team'." The woman reached under the counter and pulled out a key. She handed it to Billy. "Here you go. Your locker room is fifth door on the left side of the hallway down that way." She pointed down a hallway to her right.  
  
The team thanked the woman and walked down the hallway. The quickly found the locker room, and Billy used the key to get in.  
  
Since the team didn't have anything to store, all they had to do was wait until the tournament was ready to start. Figuring that she might as well start a conversation, Malon spoke up.  
  
"Guys? I haven't been in a tournament like this before." Malon said. "How do the fights work?"  
  
"Well, we're a team of four, but the rules only allow three people to fight in a battle." Joe explained. "We're to select our three people to fight, meaning the fourth person is to become the striker."  
  
"'Striker?'" Malon asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"A striker doesn't actually fight in the battle, but can come out to assist the person who IS fighting." Choi stated. "The striker comes out, does a move, and leaves. However, the striker can only be brought out a certain amount of time in a match."  
  
"The rules are simple." Billy added. "If we defeat the three members of the other team before the opponent does the same to us, we win."  
  
Billy, Joe and Choi spent the next little bit explaining the basics about the fights. From the time limits to the allowances of double-KO's. By the time they finished, it was about quarter to nine.  
  
"We'd better get into the main arena." Choi said. "We've only got fifteen minutes until the announcer starts introducing the teams."  
  
Everyone agreed, left the locker room and started walking down the hallway, towards a very large door, where many other fighters were waiting. A couple other fighters spotted noticed Malon as one team went out to get introduced.  
  
"I've never seen you before." Sie Kensou said as he scarfed down a meat bun. "I take it this is your first year."  
  
"You got that right." Malon replied.  
  
"Well, good luck." Chizuru Kagura said as she and the rest of the Female Team went out to get introduced.  
  
Soon, the Rescuer Team was the next team to get introduced.  
  
"You guys ready?" Billy asked as he clutched his staff in his right hand.  
  
"Ready." Joe said as he pounded his fists together.  
  
"Ready when you are." Choi added as he slashed his claws together.  
  
"I hope we can do this." Malon said.  
  
The doors opened automatically and the Rescuer Team walked out into the arena, which was surrounded by stands that were packed with screaming fans.  
  
"The Rescuer Team!" The announcer shouted through a microphone. "Billy Kane, Joe Higashi, Choi Bounge and newcomer Malon!" The fans went wild.  
  
Malon smiled as she looked around. "Gee, I've never had this many people cheer for me before."  
  
Joe smiled back. "As you participate in more tournaments, you'll get used to it."  
  
After all the other teams had been introduced, the announcer spoke into the microphone again, telling the different teams to walk towards different platforms to be transported to the different arenas across the world. After several of the teams had gone onto different platforms, they vanished into thin air.  
  
"Teleporters." Joe said. "Much easier than taking flights."  
  
"Rescuer Team." The announcer said into the microphone. "Please step onto platform seven."  
  
Billy, Joe, Malon and Choi obeyed the announcer and walked towards the large platform that had a number 7 on it. The team stepped on it, and vanished into thin air.  
  
For fifteen seconds, Malon felt like she was flying. She felt like she was soaring through the air, towards a white light at the end of a portal, with her teammates beside her.  
  
Malon suddenly felt herself on dry ground again. She looked around. The Rescuer Team was standing on the left side of a dock.  
  
"Hey!" Joe said. "We're in Korea!"  
  
"Korea?" Choi asked. "But that means that..."  
  
Suddenly, the team heard a crackling noise as Kim Kaphwan, Chang Koehan, May Lee and Jhun Hoon appeared on the other side of the arena.  
  
"What the?!" Kim said as soon as he saw the Rescuer Team.  
  
"Well, isn't this a coincidence?" May Lee chuckled.  
  
"Oh, no!" Choi said. "I don't wanna fight Chang!"  
  
"Let them decide the team order first." Joe said. "Maybe we can work something out."  
  
"Master Kim." Chang said.  
  
"Yes, Chang?" Kim asked.  
  
"Permission to be the striker for this match." Chang said.  
  
"Permission granted." Kim said. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
"I might as well." Jhun said.  
  
"I'll go second." May Lee added.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Looks like they've decided." Billy said. "Jhun's going first, then May, then Kim. Chang's gonna be the striker."  
  
"Let me go first, then!" Choi said.  
  
"I'll go next." Joe volunteered.  
  
"Then I'll go third." Malon said.  
  
"Okay." Billy said. "I'll be the striker. Good luck, Choi."  
  
Everyone wished Choi luck as the midget entered the arena with Jhun.  
  
"You're gonna be sorry for leaving us, my friend." Jhun said as he got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Hey, at least I'm actually fighting for a purpose this year!" Choi said as he too got into a stance.  
  
"FIGHT!" The announcer's voice rang out through the arena.  
  
Jhun charged at Choi and jumped into the air for a flying kick. Choi saw this coming and darted underneath Jhun, jumped into the air and took a slash at Jhun's back. Jhun landed on the ground, giving Choi the opportunity to kick him a few times while he was on the ground. Jhun got up and quickly lashed out his foot, which nailed Choi in the face. Choi staggered back but quickly regained his stance and jumped at Jhun, slashing him a couple times with his claws. Jhun quickly retaliated by doing a kick combo, which drained a fair amount of Choi's energy. After recovering Choi grabbed Jhun, climbed up on top of him and slashed his claws a couple of times. Jhun landed on the ground, but Choi wasn't through yet. The midget ran over to Jhun and, much to Malon's surprise, his hands flashed a bright white. Choi spun around countless times, claws outstretched. Jhun was injured greatly by this attack, and was knocked to the ground. However, the silver-haired man still got to his feet.  
  
"How did Choi do that?" Malon asked, eyes wide.  
  
"That was a 'super move'." Joe replied. "They're easy to pull off. Just focus all attention on the hand or foot you want to attack with. You could even pull off super moves with both hands, both feet or even your head if you focused hard enough. You could do a super move with anything if you focused your attention on it."  
  
While Joe was talking to Malon, Jhun had seemed to have made a comeback. He was currently attacking Choi with a barrage of kicks, not giving Choi a chance to block. Soon, Choi was sent to the floor, but he still stood, although he was extremely dizzy. Jhun didn't even bother to attack Choi, but he merely stood still.  
  
Jhun folded his arms and snickered. "Time for me to finish this!" He then turned to the Korea Team's striker. "Chang! Show the squirt what I think about him leaving us!"  
  
Reluctantly, Chang charged into the arena, iron ball ready to attack. Billy, however, knew what to do.  
  
"That's not gonna happen, buddy!" Billy said as he dove into the arena, battle staff ready to attack.  
  
Billy leapt in front of Choi and lashed out his staff. The staff extended, knocked Chang off his feet and clobbered Jhun in the stomach. By now, Choi had gotten over his dizziness.  
  
"Thanks, Billy!" Choi said as Billy jumped out of the arena. Chang did the same.  
  
Choi was mad now. He charged at Jhun, dove and spun around, sailing towards Jhun like a spike-ended torpedo. Choi managed to attack Jhun before landing on the ground. Jhun's energy was almost depleted. Choi decided to finish the fight. Choi grabbed Jhun and climbed on top of his shoulders again. Choi raised his claws into the air.  
  
"For Lilly!" Choi cried as he took a final slash at Jhun. Choi hopped off as Jhun collapsed to the ground. This time, Jhun didn't get up.  
  
Kim rushed over to Jhun's side and felt for a pulse. He was relieved when he found one.  
  
"KO!" The announcer shouted. "Choi wins!"  
  
"I'm not done yet." Choi thought. He knew that May Lee was next, and he didn't have a lot of energy left.  
  
May hopped into the arena. "Great work, Choi! But I shall defeat you!"  
  
"That's a given." Choi thought. "I just hope I can get in a couple of hits."  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Choi and May charged at each other. Choi attempted a slash, but May was quicker. She landed a quick kick to Choi's stomach. Choi, not wanting to go down without at least damaging his opponent, quickly slashed May a couple of times. That was all he could do, however, and May reached out to grab him. She successfully grabbed Choi and threw him over her shoulder. Choi landed on his back, and was too weak to get back up.  
  
"KO! May wins!"  
  
Billy rushed over to Choi and dragged him out of the arena.  
  
"You alright?" Billy asked.  
  
"Sorry about that." Choi said. "I was too weak to take her on."  
  
"Don't worry. You took down Jhun."  
  
Joe hopped into the arena to face off with May. Joe threw off his jacket, leaving himself clad only in his shorts.  
  
"Man, that's disturbing." Malon said, seeing what Joe was going to fight in.  
  
"If you think THAT'S disturbing, you should see his taunt." Billy laughed.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Joe quickly threw himself at May, foot outstretched. One strange thing was that his entire leg was engulfed in flames. May saw this coming and wisely blocked the attack. May quickly gave Joe a few quick punches to the stomach. Joe jumped back and lashed out his fist, creating a typhoon. The typhoon lifted May off her feet and blew her back a few feet. May quickly jumped to her feet.  
  
"Chang! Help me out!" May called out.  
  
"With pleasure!" Chang replied as he tore onto the arena.  
  
Joe managed to attack May with a couple of attacks, but was unsuccessful at blocking Chang's iron ball attack. Joe was sent back about ten feet, but quickly got to his feet. Joe's hand glowed as he lashed it out, sending out several typhoons, which brought May's damage to around the same level as his. Both fighters were near defeat. Joe quickly attacked May with a couple of punches, but the female fighter replied with a hard kick. Both fighters stood still, staring each other down.  
  
"I'm gonna win this one for Lilly!" Joe cried. "SLICING KICK!"  
  
"You won't win so easily!" May replied. "SPLIT KICK!"  
  
As Joe charged at May doing the same kick he did at the beginning of the fight, May leapt into the air, front flipped once and attempted to bring her foot down on Joe's head. May's attack was a success, as her foot smacked Joe in the forehead. Luckily, Joe's attack was also a success, as his foot made contact with May's face. Both fighters fell to the ground, and neither of them got up.  
  
"DOUBLE KO!"  
  
After Billy and Choi had gotten Joe off the arena, Malon looked at her bandana-wearing partner. "What happens now?"  
  
"You have to go in and fight Kim." Billy replied. "You're the only fighter left."  
  
Malon gulped as she jumped into the arena, where Kim was already standing.  
  
"Lilly's counting on us." Malon thought. "I won't let her down."  
  
"Let's see what you've got." Kim said as he got into a stance.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Kim started off with a Split Kick, which didn't even touch Malon, as she was too far away. Malon quickly dove towards Kim and threw three quick punches to his stomach. Kim's foot suddenly flashed, and before Malon could do anything, Kim had done his upward kick super move, sending Malon thirty feet into the air. Malon landed on her back, but got to her feet.  
  
"Billy!" Malon cried. "I need your help!"  
  
"I'm coming, Malon!" Billy shouted as he jumped into the arena and attacked Kim with his extended staff.  
  
As Billy left, Malon leapt into the air and spun around, attacking Kim with her feet. As Malon landed, Kim's foot flashed again.  
  
"WHOA!" Malon cried.  
  
Suddenly, just before Kim could attack, Malon had scooted behind him with lightning quick speed. While Kim was doing his super move to thin air, Malon leapt into the air and brought her fist down onto Kim's head.  
  
"Man!" Joe said in astonishment. "Malon's doing great!"  
  
"Not only that!" Choi said. "But those moves of hers makes it seem like we're watching Lucky Glauber fighting again!"  
  
Malon threw her fists into Kim's stomach several times, sending the man back several feet. His energy was now down to less than a third. Malon remembered what Joe had told her.  
  
"'Focus all attention on what you want to attack with.' That's what I'm supposed to do." Malon thought. "It's now or never."  
  
Malon focused all attention on her right hand as she stared at Kim, who was charging at her. Suddenly, her hand flashed. Malon charged forward and grabbed Kim. The Hylian pulled her right fist back.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Malon cried as she thrust her fist into Kim's face. Kim was sent to the ground, where he lay unmoving.  
  
"KO! Malon wins!" The announcer shouted. "Rescuer Team wins!"  
  
The Rescuer Team didn't have time to celebrate, as they all vanished into thin air.  
  
Once again, Malon felt herself flying. Soon, she found herself standing back on the platform in the KOF arena. The Korea Team had also appeared on another platform.  
  
"The Rescuer Team is given one hour to rest up for the next fight." The announcer said.  
  
As the Rescuer Team walked out of the arena and towards the locker room, Joe slapped Malon on the back.  
  
"You were amazing out there, Malon!" Joe said. "And that super move you did was amazing!"  
  
"You really think I did well?" Malon asked.  
  
"Sure we do!" Choi stated.  
  
"All we have to do is win three more fights." Billy said. "Then we can fight the man who's going to fight the winners."  
  
"Lilly's counting on us." Malon said. "We can't let her down."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Vs Fatal Fury

Chapter four: Vs. Fatal Fury  
  
The Rescuer team sat in their locker room, resting up before they had to fight again. They had just received their first victory over the Korea Team, and now had to wait an hour.  
  
Malon looked over at Billy, who was staring at a small photo. Malon walked over to him and sat down beside him. Malon looked at the picture. On it was a young girl with long, flowing, blonde hair and blue eyes. Her sweet smile seemed to shine.  
  
"Is that her?" Malon asked.  
  
"What?" Billy asked, looking away from the photo.  
  
"Is that Lilly?"  
  
"Oh...Yeah. That's her." Billy said as he placed the picture into his jacket pocket.  
  
"She's very beautiful." Malon explained. "I can see why Joe likes her."  
  
"Thanks. It was really hard to raise her, especially in the earlier years before I got a job."  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean that YOU raised Lilly?" Malon asked.  
  
"Yeah. My mother was killed shortly after Lilly was born." Billy explained. "And I never even KNEW my father. He died before even I was born."  
  
Malon could see some tears coming from Billy's eyes. "I'm sorry, Billy. I had no idea."  
  
"It's alright." Billy said, wiping away his tears.  
  
"I somewhat know how you feel."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sure, I had a father to look up to, but my mother died almost right after I was born." Malon explained. "The doctors said that it was a miracle that I survived."  
  
"That's horrible!" Billy gasped.  
  
"My father's death is one of the things that drove me away from Hyrule in the first place."  
  
"What was he like?"  
  
"Oh, he was lazy, clumsy and sometimes a little naïve, but he was there whenever I needed help."  
  
Just then, Joe walked over to the two teammates. "Come on, guys!" He said. "Our hour is almost up!"  
  
Malon stood up and looked down at Billy, who was still sitting on the bench. "We'd better get ready."  
  
As Billy watched Malon walk towards Joe and Choi, he couldn't help feeling sorry for the woman. Not knowing her mother, her father dying and driving her away from her homeland.  
  
But at the same time, Billy felt something else. Something that made him feel good. Almost like he was having feelings for Malon.  
  
Billy shook his head as he got up and followed his team back into the hallway. He'd think about this more when he had the time.  
  
The Rescuer Team entered the still-packed stadium. Several teams were getting ready for the second round, while the defeated teams, the Korea Team included, sat to the side, watching everyone.  
  
"Rescuer Team." The announcer said. "Please step onto platform 2."  
  
The Rescuer Team walked towards the platform with the 2 on it, and stepped on. Like before, they vanished.  
  
Malon opened her eyes. The team was now standing in a fighting ring in the middle of a very familiar city.  
  
Malon raised an eyebrow. "Hey, isn't this Southtown?"  
  
"Oh man, it IS!" Joe cried.  
  
Suddenly, the other team appeared on the other side of the arena: Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Blue Mary Ryan and a strange looking man with a yellow and blue Mohawk and a small baby bird following him.  
  
"Well, well, well." Terry said, folding his arms and looking at Joe. "Look who we have here. It's the traitor."  
  
"Cut it, Terry." Mary said. "Who's going first?"  
  
"I will." Terry said determinedly.  
  
"I'll go next." Andy added calmly.  
  
"And I'll finish it off!" Duck King said. The baby duck cheeped in agreement.  
  
"Okay. I'll be the striker." Mary said.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Okay. The team order is Terry, Andy, Duck. Mary's the striker." Billy said.  
  
"If you guys don't mind, I think I'll sit this fight out." Malon said.  
  
"No problem." Joe said. "I'll go first."  
  
"And I'll go after you." Billy said.  
  
"I guess that means that I'll go third." Choi said.  
  
Everyone wished Joe luck as the Maui Thai fighter leapt into the arena to face Terry.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd leave us to join the enemy." Terry said.  
  
"I'll tell you why I joined him after we finish." Joe stated.  
  
"Forget it." Terry said as he got into a stance.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Terry thrust his fist forward and lunged at Joe. Joe, however, knew this was coming and started punching the air rapidly. Terry was caught in the attack and was slightly damaged. Terry thrust his fist into the ground, causing a wave of energy to sprout. This managed to catch Joe, damaging him. Joe quickly got to his feet and charged forward, foot first. This damaged Terry, sending the elder Bogard brother to the ground. Joe took this opportunity to leap into the air as Terry was getting up. Just as Terry was fully upright, Joe had slammed his foot into Terry's head. Terry stood up, wiping his mouth.  
  
"Mary! Help me out!" Terry said.  
  
"Coming!" Mary said as she charged into the arena.  
  
Mary leapt into the air, landed a three-kick combo to Joe's face, then left. Joe regained his stance, and his fist flashed. Joe charged at Terry, doing a series of punches. Not all the punches hit the target, but Joe managed to land seven hits before his super move energy ran out. As soon as the move ended, Terry grabbed Joe and threw his fist into Joe's stomach three times before throwing him over his shoulder. Joe landed on his back and groaned. He knew he was close to defeat. Joe slowly stood up, and with what energy he had left, charged forward in a Slicing Kick. He managed to hit Terry, but as soon as he did, Terry had kicked him in the face. Hard. Joe fell on his back, and this time, he didn't get up.  
  
"KO! Terry wins!"  
  
As Malon and Choi dragged Joe's beaten body off the arena, Billy leapt in.  
  
"You really think you can win?" Terry asked. Billy didn't answer.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
"Malon! Show Terry that we CAN win!" Billy said.  
  
"Sure thing!" Malon said as she ran into the arena.  
  
Malon zoomed behind Terry, leapt into the air and slammed her fist into the back of his head. As Malon left, Billy thrust his staff into Terry's stomach. Billy lifted Terry into the air and used his staff to slam Terry into the ground. Terry didn't get back up.  
  
"KO! Perfect! Billy wins!"  
  
As Mary and Duck dragged Terry away, Andy leapt into the arena.  
  
"Be sure to apologize to Joe for me." Andy said. "Terry had no right to call him a traitor, and I'm willing to hear his story when this is over."  
  
"Sounds reasonable." Billy said.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Billy and Andy charged at each other. Andy managed to get the first hit, nailing his fist into Billy's face. Billy plunged his staff into the ground and lifted himself into the air, kicking Andy with both feet. As soon as Andy regained his stance, he leapt into the air, spun around and struck Billy with both hands. Billy jumped back as Andy shot his hand forward, sending a blue projectile into the air. Billy smirked.  
  
"FORE!" Billy shouted.  
  
Billy swung his staff like a golf club, hitting the projectile. The projectile was sent into the sky. Suddenly, Billy's staff flashed. Billy leapt into the air as his staff mysteriously multiplied many times. Billy swung his many staffs once in the air, damaging Andy. The super move wasn't finished, however, as Billy brought the whole load of staffs onto Andy's head. As Andy reeled from the attack, Billy's staffs returned to one.  
  
"Okay. That is officially the strangest super move I've seen yet." Malon said.  
  
Andy charged at Billy and leapt into the air, landing a flying kick to Billy's face. Billy staggered back, collapsing to his knees. He wasn't unconscious, so Andy hadn't won yet. Andy walked over to Billy, looked down on him, and pulled his fist back, preparing for the final blow.  
  
Billy knew that he'd been defeated. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked to the right side of the ring and saw a tall man with short, blonde hair standing behind a blonde-haired girl, holding her by the shoulders.  
  
Billy's eyes widened. Lilly and Geese! Billy wanted to shout Lilly's name, but didn't want to raise any attention. Lilly had a coat resting on her shoulders, so she didn't have her arms through the sleeves. Billy could tell that, while under the coat, she had her arms behind her back. It didn't take Billy long to realize that her hands were bound behind her back, and Geese had put the coat on her to keep people from being suspicious. Lilly had tears of fright running down her face, and Geese was smirking evilly.  
  
Suddenly, Billy remembered what Geese would do to Lilly if his team lost.  
  
"NO!" Billy shouted as he shot to his feet, surprising Andy.  
  
Billy plunged his staff into Andy's stomach, knocking the wind out of the younger Bogard brother. Andy collapsed, and didn't get up.  
  
"KO! Billy wins!"  
  
"Man! I took out BOTH Bogard brothers!" Billy said to himself in astonishment as Andy was dragged off the arena. He looked over at Lilly, who had forced a weak smile.  
  
Duck jumped in, his baby duck following.  
  
"How do you like KOF, Duck?" Billy asked, trying to disguise the worry in his voice.  
  
"I LOVE it!" Duck replied. His duck nodded.  
  
"Shall we fight?"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Duck charged towards Billy and threw his fist forward, nailing him in the jaw. While Billy was recovering, Duck head-butted him twice, then leapt into the air and shot his arms out, catching Billy in the face. Billy was almost defeated, as he didn't have a lot of health left. Duck jumped back.  
  
"P-Chan! Get him!" Duck shouted.  
  
Duck's baby duck charged forward, leapt into the air, flipped and landed a kick to Billy's chin. That, surprisingly, was enough to send Billy to the floor. Billy was too exhausted to get back up.  
  
"KO! Perfect! Duck wins!"  
  
Malon and Joe dragged Billy off the arena, and once they did, Joe looked at Billy.  
  
"Why'd you shout when Andy almost defeated you?" Joe asked.  
  
"Front row, right side of the arena." Billy whispered. "Don't raise your voice."  
  
Malon, Joe and Choi looked in the direction that Billy had said, and their eyes all widened.  
  
"Lilly and Geese!" Joe whispered.  
  
"Choi, now you're our only hope in this fight." Malon explained. "Just remember Lilly."  
  
"I won't let her down." Choi said determinedly as he jumped into the arena, where Duck was still doing his victory dance.  
  
"You can stop dancing now." Choi said to the new combatant.  
  
Instantly, Duck froze in a mid-dance move, staring at Choi with an odd glare. Duck quickly got into a stance.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. I knew that." Duck said nervously. His baby duck, P-Chan, snickered.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Choi and Duck charged at each other. Duck leapt into the air, attempting to attack Choi from above. Choi slid underneath the airborne dancer, leapt into the air and kicked him in the back. As Duck landed on the ground, Choi spun around a few times, claws outstretched. Duck, damaged by the attack, charged at Choi, grabbed him and bashed his head against Choi's.  
  
"Yo, Mary!" Duck said. "Show the little dude what we're made of!"  
  
Mary snickered as she ran into the arena. As much as Choi tried to avoid her, he couldn't avoid her airborne kicks. As Mary left the arena, Choi darted at Duck and slashed him a few times. Duck quickly shot to his feet and thrust his foot forward. Choi prepared for this and covered his face with his hands. What he wasn't expecting was Duck's foot making contact with his stomach. Choi grabbed Duck and climbed on top of his shoulders. Choi slashed Duck a few times before jumping off. Duck quickly sent P-Chan out, and the baby duck kicked Choi in the face before returning to Duck.  
  
"Hey, Malon! Help me out!" Choi said.  
  
"Coming!" Malon said as she ran into the arena.  
  
Malon zoomed behind Duck and leapt into the air while Choi slashed Duck a few times. Malon thrust her fist into the back of Duck's head, then jumped out of the arena.  
  
Suddenly, both of Duck's feet flashed. Duck jumped towards Choi, grabbed him, threw him into the ground and started doing a series of dancing moves with his feet, all of which attacked Choi. Once the super move finished, Choi was sent to the ground, but the midget was still standing, although he was slouched over.  
  
"I have to win this!" Choi thought. "For Lilly!"  
  
Suddenly, both of Choi's hands flashed. With lightning quick speed, Choi dashed at Duck grabbed him and slashed his claws countless times. When Choi finished, Duck was sent to the ground, defeated.  
  
"KO! Choi wins! Rescuer Team wins!"  
  
The Rescuer Team quickly looked over at Lilly, who was practically jumping with happiness. Geese's evil smile just looked more evil, if that was humanly possible. Into thin air, the Rescuer Team vanished.  
  
Soon, the Rescuer Team appeared back in the stadium, while the defeated Fatal Fury Team appeared on a separate platform.  
  
"Once again, the Rescuer Team is given a one hour break to rest up for the next fight." The announcer said.  
  
The Rescuer Team walked over to the Fatal Fury Team. Andy saw them coming.  
  
"You don't have to tell me why Joe joined you, Billy." Andy said. "I saw Geese with Lilly."  
  
"What're you talking about?" Terry asked.  
  
"Let me ask you a question, Terry." Joe said. "Why do you think we called ourselves the 'Rescuer Team'?"  
  
Leaving Terry to ponder, the Rescuer Team walked back towards their locker room.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Vs Yagami

Chapter five: Vs. Yagami  
  
The Rescuer Team relaxed in the locker room, resting up for the next fight. They had just won the fight against the Fatal Fury Team, but just barely. Currently, Choi was chugging a Powerade while he and Joe were watching something on a small TV.  
  
"And now for the weather." The man on the TV said. "With our weatherwoman, B.B. Hood."  
  
"Thank you, James." A young girl said as she appeared on the screen in front of a large map. "Now, Utah is supposed to get heavy rain over the weekend...So let's just GET RID OF IT!!!"  
  
The girl whipped an Uzi out of nowhere and started opening fire on the map. Joe shook his head as the map went up in flames while B.B. Hood laughed maniacally.  
  
"She's lost it." Joe said.  
  
"No. That implies that she's had it before." Choi stated before taking another chug of his drink.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Billy looked over at Malon, whom was sitting on a bench, looking like she was thinking hard. Billy walked over to her.  
  
"What're you thinking about, Malon?" Billy asked.  
  
Malon looked up at Billy. "Oh, just someone who watched me leave Hyrule."  
  
"Link, right?" Billy asked.  
  
Malon's head snapped up. "How'd you know?" She asked, eyes wide.  
  
Billy snickered. "You told us about him. How you knew him at a young age, how he was quite the ladies man, how you had a crush on him and how he had saved your life once."  
  
"Saved my life?" Malon asked. "No. Link didn't saved my life. My father's assistant just went crazy when father temporarily left. He turned me into his personal servant and mistreated the horses. But once Link found out about my predicament, he quickly found my father, told him everything, and once my father came back, everything was back to normal." She was silent for a few seconds. "Like I said, Link didn't save my life."  
  
"Oh." Billy said. By now, Joe had walked over to them.  
  
"Guys, our hour is almost up." Joe said. "We'd better get going."  
  
Malon got up and walked out the door first, and Joe and Choi were about to follow her, had they not been pulled back by Billy. Joe and Choi looked at the staff-wielding fighter.  
  
"What is it, Billy?" Joe asked.  
  
"I wanted to tell you guys this, but I didn't want to say it in front of Malon." Billy said.  
  
"What?" Choi asked.  
  
"I think I'm getting feelings for Malon." Billy replied.  
  
"Really?!" Joe asked, totally surprised. "The great Billy Kane actually taking a liking to a woman?"  
  
"I don't see what's so shocking about it." Choi said. "I mean, I'm a married man, and Joe is in love with your sister."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Billy said. "How do I tell her?"  
  
"When I told my wife that I loved her, I just straight out told her." Choi explained.  
  
Billy was silent. Suddenly, Malon appeared at the doorway.  
  
"You guys coming?" Malon asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're coming." Joe said. Malon vanished again.  
  
Billy quickly turned back to Joe and Choi. "Listen. I want to keep this a secret for now. Okay?"  
  
Joe and Choi agreed as the trio walked into the hallway, caught up with Malon, and the whole team walked back towards the arena.  
  
The Rescuer Team walked back into the arena, where the remaining three teams were waiting. The three teams were the Hero Team, the Yagami Team and a new team.  
  
"Rescuer Team." The announcer said. "Please step onto platform fourteen."  
  
The Rescuer Team did as they were told, and as soon as they stepped onto the platform, they vanished.  
  
Malon opened her eyes and looked around. They were now in a train yard, standing in front of a couple of parked trains. Dogs were sniffing around nearby garbage cans.  
  
"This arena looks very familiar." Joe inquired as he looked around.  
  
Suddenly, the other team appeared. Iori Yagami, a woman with brown hair and a robotic eye, a tall man who looked like a football player, and a regular- sized man with blue hair.  
  
"The Yagami Team!" Billy said.  
  
"Hey." Joe said, looking at the woman. "Isn't that Vice?"  
  
"Hey, it IS!" Choi said. "But I thought she died back in 1996!"  
  
"Well, that explains her robotic eye." Billy said.  
  
"Secondly," Choi said, looking at the blue-haired man. "What's K9999 doing on Iori's team?"  
  
"I have no clue." Joe said before noticing the football player. "Is it just me, or is that Brian Battler?"  
  
"What the HECK?!" Choi said. "What's Brian been DOING since 1994?!"  
  
Meanwhile, the Yagami Team was having a little pre-fight talk.  
  
"So, what will the team order be?" Vice asked.  
  
"I could really care less." Iori said. "We creamed Kyo's team in the last fight. I don't have any reason to fight in the tournament now. I'll just go first and get it over with."  
  
"I call seconds!" Vice said.  
  
"I'll go third." Brian said.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could sit this one out. I had enough excitement pounding Goro Daimon into the ground." K9999 said.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Okay." Joe said. "The team order is Iori, Vice, Brian."  
  
"I'll go first, then." Billy said. "I've still got my little score to settle with Iori."  
  
"I'll go second, then." Malon said.  
  
"And I'll finish the fight." Joe said.  
  
Billy leapt into the ring, facing Iori.  
  
"Iori, it ends here." Billy said. "I SHALL have my revenge."  
  
"How come you're still going on about that?" Iori asked. "That was back in 1995."  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Iori thrust his fist forward as a purple flame tore across the arena floor. Billy leapt over it and shot his foot into Iori's face. Iori quickly countered with his fist. Billy landed on the ground, but quickly shot to his feet. Billy ducked and shot his staff out, knocking Iori off his feet. Iori got to his feet, grabbed Billy and thrust him into the ground, surrounded in purple flames. Billy landed on the ground and rolled a bit until he came to a halt. Billy jumped to his feet and leapt into the air, landing a flying kick to Iori's chest.  
  
"Choi! Show Iori what you're made of!" Billy said.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Choi replied as he darted into the arena.  
  
Once Choi got close to Iori, the midget spun around a few times, attacking Iori. Choi left as Iori got to his feet, holding onto his shoulder.  
  
"Impressive." Iori chuckled. "K9999! Let's retaliate!"  
  
K9999 charged into the arena and lashed out one of his arms from a distance. K9999's arm bulged, mutated and extended as it attacked Billy, damaging him. Malon saw the move.  
  
"Aw, man! That's DISGUSTING!" Malon said in disgust.  
  
As K9999 left the arena, Billy stuck his staff into the ground and kicked Iori with both feet. Billy then shoved his staff into Iori's stomach and lifted the male Orochi off the ground. Billy slammed Iori into the ground and leapt into the air, bringing his staff down onto Iori's back. Iori got up and jumped into the air. Iori spun around, fist outstretched, surrounded in purple flames. Billy was attacked, and his bandana was even sent flying off his head, revealing the head of blonde hair he had underneath. After both fighters landed on the ground, Iori kicked Billy as he tried to get up. By now, both fighters were near defeat. However, Billy had one more trick up his sleeve. Billy swung his staff like a golf club, nailing Iori in the jaw. As Iori was sent into the air, Billy darted underneath him, leapt into the air and plunged his staff into Iori's back. Iori landed on his stomach, and didn't get up.  
  
"KO! Billy wins!"  
  
As Iori was dragged off the arena, Vice leapt into the arena, facing the bandana-less Billy. Both fighters were silent until the fight started.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Vice quickly lashed out her arm, and it strangely extended to smack Billy across the face. Billy staggered back, but quickly regained his stance. Billy leapt forward and struck Vice a few times with his staff before landing on his feet. Vice got to her feet and jumped into the air, kicking the air rapidly. Billy didn't have time to block, and was attacked several times. Billy was sent to the floor, and due to his fight with Iori, was too weak to get back up.  
  
"KO! Vice wins!"  
  
As Billy was pulled off the arena, Malon nervously jumped into the arena.  
  
"You ready for the fight of your life, newcomer?" Vice asked with a grin. Malon gulped.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Vice charged at Malon, and suddenly, her hands flashed. Malon smirked. With lightning quick speed, Malon zoomed past Vice as the KOF contestant did her super move to thin air. Malon thrust her fist into Vice's back, sending her to the floor. Vice sprang to her feet, growled at Malon and lashed out her arm, extending it. Malon, knowing what was going to happen, quickly ducked as the attack sailed overhead. Malon quickly dove at Vice, tacking her and knocking her to the ground. Malon threw her fists into Vice's face a few times before allowing Vice to shoot to her feet.  
  
"You're good." Vice said with a slight chuckle. "But I've yet to dish out my new move. I'll finish you off like I did with Ralf Jones in the first fight."  
  
Before Malon had time to react, Vice's robotic eye flashed. Before Malon had time to block, a steady stream of red laser had fired from Vice's eye. Malon was now struggling to stand upright as the laser plowed into her stomach.  
  
"Choi...H-Help me." Malon begged.  
  
"I'm coming, Malon!" Choi said as he charged into the arena.  
  
Choi spun around a few times, attacking Vice with his claws. Because of Choi's interference, Vice's super move stopped, allowing Malon to stand up. As Choi left the arena, Malon charged at Vice, hands outstretched. Malon hit Vice with both her hands, making Vice stagger back.  
  
"It's now or never." Malon thought. "If she does that super move again, I'm toast! I have to finish it first!"  
  
As Vice attempted to regain her stance, Malon's feet flashed. Malon charged forward and grabbed Vice.  
  
"I must do something!" Malon cried as she leapt into the air.  
  
All of Malon's team members stared in astonishment as Malon rapidly kicked Vice in the face, pushing off her face with every kick. When Malon finished, she did a back-flip in the air before landing on her feet. Vice, however, collapsed. This time, the cyborg didn't get back up.  
  
"KO! Malon wins!"  
  
As Iori and K9999 dragged the unconscious Vice off the arena, Brian, the large football player, leapt into the arena, the ground shaking when he landed.  
  
"I may not have fought in almost a decade, but that doesn't mean I can't cream ya!" Brian bellowed as he cocked his head from side to side.  
  
Malon gulped. The fight with Vice had weakened her, and she didn't have a lot of energy left.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Malon charged at Brian, attempting to attack him. However, once Malon had gotten close enough, Brian raised both arms into the air, and brought them down, creating a minor shock wave. The attack had hurt Malon, sending her reeling. As Malon got to her feet, she didn't notice Brian leap into the air and come at her in a flying kick. Malon quickly put her hands out, blocking the attack. Brian, however, was not through. As soon as Brian landed, his shoulder flashed.  
  
Malon's eyes widened when she saw Brian charge at her, shoulder first. Malon tried to block, but it was too late. Brian had plowed his shoulder into her stomach. Several times.  
  
Malon felt a searing pain flowing through her body. As soon as Brian stopped plowing his shoulder into her stomach, Malon flew back twenty feet, landing beside her team.  
  
"KO! Perfect! Brian wins!"  
  
"Malon!" Billy cried as he quickly got down beside her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Ooooh...Someone get the license number of that truck." Malon said, regaining her consciousness.  
  
Billy chuckled as he turned to Joe. "You're the last one, Joe." He said. "Can you take down Brian?"  
  
Joe laughed. "Of course! Back in 1994, it was MY team who took down Brian's!"  
  
Joe leapt into the arena, facing Brian.  
  
Joe laughed. "You ready for another beating, Brian?"  
  
Brian scoffed. "It won't be like last time."  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Brian charged at Joe, attempting a tackle. Joe saw this coming, leapt into the air and slammed his foot onto Brian's forehead, canceling the tackle. Brian quickly grabbed Joe and slammed him into the ground. Joe sprang to his feet, jumped back and lashed out his arm, sending out a typhoon. After Brian recovered from the typhoon, he leapt into the air and landed a flying kick to Joe's face. Joe quickly retaliated with three quick punches to Joe's stomach. Brian jumped back and pointed at Joe.  
  
"K9999! Show Joe what you've got!" Brian said.  
  
"With pleasure!" K9999 said, almost like a gleeful hiss.  
  
K9999 charged into the arena and lashed out his arm as it mutated, expanded and lengthened. Damaged, Joe was sent back a few feet as K9999 left the arena. Brian leapt into the air and came down on Joe. Hard. Joe recoiled in pain as Brian got to his feet.  
  
Joe regained his stance as his fist flashed. Joe lashed out his arm rapidly, sending out a few small typhoons, then an enormous one. Brian was attacked by the small typhoons, and lifted off his feet by the large one. By now, Brian was almost defeated. Joe smirked.  
  
"Hey, Choi! Let's take him out together!" Joe said.  
  
"Works for me!" Choi said.  
  
Choi darted into the arena as Joe leapt behind Brian. While Choi slashed at Brian, Joe's fist flashed. Joe charged forward, punching the air constantly, soon working his way to Brian's head. The combined power of Joe's super move and Choi's claws was too much for Brian to handle. The football player collapsed, defeated.  
  
"KO! Joe wins! Rescuer Team wins!"  
  
The Rescuer Team would've congratulated Joe if they hadn't vanished into thin air.  
  
Malon opened her eyes, and she found herself back in the stadium, where the thousands of fans were screaming and cheering.  
  
"The Rescuer Team is once again given a one hour break before the next fight." The announcer said.  
  
The Rescuer Team left the stadium, back towards their locker room.  
  
Soon, the quartet of Billy, Joe, Malon and Choi arrived back at their locker room. The four fighters sat down, completely exhausted.  
  
"Man! That was almost TOO close!" Malon said as she grabbed a towel and wiped her forehead with it.  
  
"Well, thanks to Joe, we've move on to the finals!" Billy said, slapping Joe on the back.  
  
Suddenly, the team heard a knocking at their door. Choi scurried over to the door and opened it. Standing at the doorway was two figures: A green clad man and a woman with blonde hair.  
  
"Yes?" Choi asked.  
  
"We're looking for Malon." The man said.  
  
Malon's head snapped up instantly, her eyes popping open just as quick. Malon spun her head around to face to two figures at the door. Suddenly, a wide smile spread across her face.  
  
"LINK! ZELDA!" Malon cried as she rushed towards her friends, who immediately took her into their arms.  
  
"Guys, you can't BELIEVE how much I missed you!" Malon sobbed.  
  
"So, this is the 'Link' you've been telling us about?" Billy asked, walking over to the reunited friends.  
  
"Oh...Yes, this is him." Malon said, wiping away her tears. "Link? Zelda? These are my friends."  
  
"Billy Kane." Billy said.  
  
"Joe Higashi." Joe added.  
  
"Choi Bounge." Choi said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Link said.  
  
"Guys?" Malon said to Link and Zelda. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We're moving to Southtown!" Zelda replied. "I convinced my father to let my new little sister inherit the crown instead of me. Link and I left Hyrule last night, ended up in Southtown, and started looking for you."  
  
"You're moving to Suthtown?! That's great! But how'd you know that I ended up in Southtown?" Malon asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm the hero of Time." Link laughed. "I just used my Ocarina to find out where you went."  
  
"That aside, would you mind telling us what you're doing in this odd tournament?" Zelda said.  
  
As quickly as they could, Malon and her team filled Link and Zelda in on what was happening. When they were through, both newlyweds were wide eyed.  
  
"Well, let me say that Zelda and I are cheering for you all the way." Link said. "Malon, we've been watching the tournament since it started, and we've been impressed by your skills."  
  
"I'd say that Billy's sister is as good as saved." Zelda said confidently.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going." Link said. "We'll be in the stands, cheering for you guys."  
  
"Link, I have a better idea." Billy said. "Why don't you and Zelda hang out here? We can get to know you guys better, and you can even watch the finals through the TV over there."  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea!" Joe said.  
  
"I second that!" Choi added.  
  
Link looked over at Zelda, who nodded. Link turned to the Rescuer Team. "Okay. Sounds good."  
  
As Joe and Choi led Link and Zelda into the locker room, Malon looked at Billy.  
  
"Now I'm more confident that ever, Billy." Malon said. "I KNOW we can pull through the finals."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Okay. Almost done. Just the finals match and then the fight with the man at the end. Let's just say that you might be surprised. 


	6. Vs Youth

Chapter six: Vs. Youth  
  
Link and Zelda were now hanging out with the Rescuer Team in their locker room. While Joe was talking with Zelda, Choi had a talk with Link.  
  
"So, you're telling me that you managed to defeat a giant dragon, a pair of witches, a phantom and an evil thief all with that sword you've got there?"  
  
"And that was all on one adventure." Link replied. Link was silent for a few seconds. "How has Malon been since she left?"  
  
"She's been doing great inside the ring, but out of the ring, she's been acting depressed." Choi explained.  
  
"I can see why." Link said. "Her father died, the ranch closed, and I took her favourite horse like it was nothing."  
  
"It's not just that." Choi said. "I know the feeling. She's looking for love."  
  
"Really?!" Link asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Yep. She's said that she's had a crush on you, but now that you've married, she's got no hope with you."  
  
Link lowered his head in guilt. "I can't believe it. I feel so horrible."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Choi said. "Look over there."  
  
Choi pointed to a bench, and Link turned to it, seeing Malon and Billy sitting on it.  
  
"Billy?" Malon asked.  
  
"Yeah, Malon?" Billy asked.  
  
"I don't understand." Malon said. "I'm glad that Link and Zelda are here, but at the same time, I feel as depressed as I was when I left Hyrule."  
  
"You feel alone." Billy explained.  
  
Malon looked at Billy. "I guess so. Seeing such a happy couple as Link and Zelda, I guess I feel upset that I don't have anyone to love me." She was silent for a few seconds. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Just a gut instinct." Billy explained. "But I have a feeling that your true love may be closer than you think."  
  
"Why?" Malon asked. "Who could possibly love a horse lover like me?"  
  
Billy gulped. It was now or never.  
  
"I would." Billy said.  
  
Malon's head sprang up as she turned her head around to face Billy.  
  
"What did you just say?" Malon squeaked.  
  
"You heard me right, Malon." Billy said. "I love you."  
  
Malon couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone, not even from her own time, actually loved her!  
  
"I-I-I don't know what to say." Malon said.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Malon." Billy said. "And I'll understand if you don't love me back. I'm just glad that I finally got it off my chest."  
  
Billy looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"We'd better get going." Billy said. "This'll be our final fight, and if we win, we'll challenge the man who's going to fight the winners."  
  
As Billy stood up and walked away from the bench, Malon stared at him, thinking about the words he had said.  
  
"I don't believe it." Malon thought. "Billy actually loves me! But do I love him back?" Malon stood up. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Joe. Choi. Come on. The finals await." Billy said, grabbing his staff, which was leaning against the wall.  
  
Link and Zelda said that they'd watch the finals on the locker room TV as the Rescuer Team left the room and walked towards the stadium.  
  
Malon, Billy, Joe and Choi walked into the arena and waited for the announcer to speak up.  
  
"Rescuer Team, please step onto platform one." The announcer said.  
  
The Rescuer Team did as they were told, and as soon as they stepped onto the platform, they vanished.  
  
Malon opened her eyes. She found herself standing on a street, where many people were watching.  
  
"Hey, isn't this the USA Sports Team's old arena?" Choi asked.  
  
Suddenly, the other team appeared on the arena: Shingo Yabuki, Kasumi Todoh, Chris and Li Xiangfei. A team of youths. Malon immediately recognized Shingo as the boy she collided with when she first arrived in Southtown.  
  
"Hey, look at this!" Billy laughed. "Ol' Shingo's got his own team!"  
  
"Isn't Chris dead?" Joe asked.  
  
"This shouldn't be so hard." Choi said.  
  
"Don't be so sure." Shingo said. "In the first round, we managed to beat the Female Team."  
  
"And in the second round," Kasumi continued. "We pounded the AOF Team into the floor!"  
  
"And if that weren't enough," Chris continued. "In the last round, we beat the snot out of the Hero Team!"  
  
"So, who's going first?" Xiangfei asked.  
  
"I might as well." Shingo said.  
  
"I'll go second." Kasumi said.  
  
"I might as well go third." Chris said.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Okay, team order is Shingo, Kasumi, Chris." Billy said.  
  
"I'll go first for a change." Malon said.  
  
"I call seconds!" Choi said.  
  
"I'll finish the fight, then." Billy said.  
  
Everyone wished Malon luck as the Hylian jumped into the arena to face Shingo. When he saw her, Shingo's eyes sprang open.  
  
"Oh, man! I remember you!" Shingo said.  
  
"Yeah. You and I literally ran into each other when I arrived in Southtown." Malon laughed. She then got into a stance. "Let's fight. I want to see what you've got."  
  
Shingo gulped. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you insist."  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Malon and Shingo darted at each other. Malon leapt into the air, landing a flying kick to Shingo's face. Shingo quickly countered with an uppercut. Malon landed on her back, but jumped to her feet. Shingo charged at Malon, but she simply zoomed past Shingo, jumped into the air and slammed her fists into Shingo's back. Shingo quickly spun around, doing a kick at the same time. Shingo's foot made contact with Malon's face. Shingo then threw three quick punches to Malon's stomach. After recovering, Malon leapt into the air and spun around, nailing Shingo a few times with her feet. Suddenly, Malon's fist flashed. She charged forward and grabbed Shingo. She pulled her fist back.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Malon said as she thrust her fist into Shingo's face. The hit took a healthy bite out of Shingo's energy, and the boy was sent to the ground.  
  
Shingo leapt to his feet. "Xiangfei! Let's do this!"  
  
"Oh, goodie!" Xiangfei said gleefully as she leapt into the arena.  
  
Xiangfei cupped her hands together as, much to Malon's surprise, a small beam of energy fired from them. Malon was injured by the attack and recoiled as Xiangfei left the arena. Shingo then leapt towards Malon and kicked her in the face. Shingo jumped back as both his fists flashed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Shingo screamed as he charged towards Malon, going so fast that he left a blue blur as he moved. Shingo grabbed Malon and started throwing rapid punches to her stomach, not giving her a chance to block or counter.  
  
As soon as Shingo had stopped, Malon felt herself growing weak. She knew that she had been defeated, so she allowed herself to collapse to the ground.  
  
"KO! Shingo wins!"  
  
"Malon!" Billy cried as he tore into the arena and arrived at Malon's side.  
  
"Oh, no!" Shingo cried as he too rushed to Malon's side. "What have I done?!"  
  
Malon groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes were fully open, she found herself staring up at Billy and Shingo. Malon, much to everyone's surprise, chuckled.  
  
"You're good, Shingo." Malon said. "Really good."  
  
"Are you alright, Malon?" Billy asked as he helped Malon up.  
  
"I'm fine." Malon said as she was ushered off the arena. "I've just never met anyone with Shingo's skills before."  
  
As soon as Billy had gotten Malon off the arena, Choi jumped into the arena. Both fighters were silent.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Both fighters charged at each other. Shingo attempted a running tackle, but Choi saw this coming. The midget jumped over Shingo and took a slash at his back. Choi landed on the ground and pointed at Shingo.  
  
"Joe! Show him that we don't take too kindly to him beating up our teammates!" Choi said.  
  
"I hear ya!" Joe said as he jumped into the arena.  
  
Joe lashed out his arm, sending out a typhoon. Shingo was lifted off the ground, as Choi jumped after him and slashed at Shingo. While this was happening, Joe had left the arena. As soon as Shingo landed on the ground, Choi's claws flashed. Choi spun around countless times, taking multiple bites out of Shingo's energy. As soon as Choi finished, Shingo collapsed.  
  
"KO! Perfect! Choi wins!"  
  
Shingo was dragged off the arena as Kasumi leapt in.  
  
"Ready, Choi?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Choi said.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Choi leapt at Kasumi, but Kasumi saw him coming. She lashed out her arms, sending our two short waves of energy, canceling the attack and injuring Choi. Choi quickly spun around, slashing Kasumi a few times. Kasumi fell on her back, but quickly sprang to her feet. Kasumi leapt into the air, as did Choi. Both fighters tried to kick each other, but each only managed to hit each others foot. Both fighters landed on the ground, and advanced on each other. Choi managed to slash Kasumi twice before Kasumi did her energy attack again, sending Choi back. Choi sprang to his feet.  
  
"Joe! Help me out!"  
  
"Will do!" Joe said as he charged into the arena.  
  
"Xiangfei! Let's show em what we got!" Kasumi said.  
  
"Okay!" Xiangfei said as she jumped into the arena.  
  
Joe landed in the arena and lashed out a typhoon, but at the same time, Xiangfei jumped in, cupped her hands and let out an energy beam. Joe's typhoon lifted Kasumi off the ground, but Xiangfei's beam plowed into Choi's stomach. Both fighters were now near defeat.  
  
"I'll win this!" Choi shouted. "Prepare to lose!"  
  
"Not on my account!" Kasumi countered.  
  
Both fighters lunged at each other. Choi leapt into the air and prepared for a downward slash while Kasumi prepared for her energy attack. Choi managed to slash Kasumi, but he did so as soon as Kasumi lashed out her energy attack. Both fighters were attacked, and the each fell to the ground.  
  
"DOUBLE KO!"  
  
As Joe dragged Choi off the arena, Malon looked at Billy. "Billy, you're the last fighter. You have to win this."  
  
"Don't worry." Billy said. "I know my sister would be counting on me if she was here."  
  
Billy leapt into the arena, facing off against Chris. The small boy snickered.  
  
"You look tough." Chris said as he got into his stance.  
  
"I still find it weird to see you alive." Billy said.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Billy leapt into the air in an attempt to bring his staff down on Chris' head, but the boy blocked the move, then quickly tripped Billy with his feet. Billy quickly shot to his feet and plunged his staff into Chris' stomach. Chris suddenly shot forward quickly and struck Billy with his fist. Billy retaliated with a flying kick followed by a staff uppercut.  
  
"Joe! Stall him for a second!" Billy said.  
  
"I got it!" Joe replied.  
  
Joe jumped into the arena and lashed out his arm, sending a typhoon at Chris. Chris was sent into the air, and while that happened, Billy charged underneath the boy. As soon as Chris landed on the ground, Billy's staff flashed. Billy spun his staff around in circles, igniting it in flames. Every time Billy spun his staff, Chris was hit. Suddenly, Billy lashed out his staff, sending the ring of fire out. It attacked Chris, burning him. Chris stood up as his hand flashed. Chris dashed forward, attacking the air with his palm every split second. He managed to attack Billy during the first few attacks, so Billy was damaged greatly once the move finished. Both fighters were almost defeated.  
  
"I have to win this!" Billy shouted. "I'm gonna do this for Lilly!"  
  
Bily lashed out his staff as it extended into three pieces. The extra-long staff attacked Chris, stalling him. Billy used this opportunity to lunge forward and attack three times with his staff. The power from Billy's staff was enough to make Chris collapse.  
  
"KO! Billy wins! Rescuer Team wins!"  
  
The Rescuer Team didn't have time to celebrate, as they all vanished.  
  
The team appeared again, back at the stadium. The fans were screaming wildly, as the Rescuer Team had just won the tournament.  
  
"Presenting the Rescuer Team, the KOF 2003 winners!" The announcer shouted.  
  
As everyone in the stands gave Billy, Joe, Malon and Choi a standing ovation, a man with a microphone and a man with a camera rushed over to them.  
  
"Rescuer Team!" The reporter said. "How does it feel to be the winners of the tournament?"  
  
"It feels great!" Billy said. "But we're not done yet."  
  
"That's right." The reporter said. "As we speak, there is a helicopter being prepared for you to take your trip to face off with the founder of the tournament." He then turned to Malon. "Miss, you've managed to win the tournament on you first year! How do YOU feel about this?"  
  
"I can't believe it!" Malon said. "I've never had this many people cheering for me before!"  
  
"Uh...I'd like to say something." Billy said. The reporter turned his microphone to him. "We entered this tournament to win, but NOT for the prize money. We did it to help someone very close to me." Billy grabbed the microphone and held it closer to his face. "Geese, if you're listening, we've won the tournament, and are about to fight the founder. So, you'd better prepare to let her go." Billy raised his voice to shouting level, as if to make sure that everyone heard. "IF YOU HARM ONE HAIR ON LILLY'S HEAD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
Malon watched as Billy made his little speech. She suddenly felt a feeling about Billy that she never felt before. Maybe she DID love Billy...  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
In a cold, dark room, somewhere in a tower in Southtown, a blonde-haired girl sat alone, staring out the barred window on the far wall.  
  
Lilly Kane sighed. She was worried sick about Billy, and scared stiff, wondering about what Geese was going to do to her if Billy's team lost.  
  
Suddenly, Lilly heard the door to the room open, followed by footsteps.  
  
"I have some news for you." The visitor said.  
  
Lilly shuddered at the cold tone in the man's voice. She didn't even need to turn around to know it was Geese.  
  
"What?" Lilly asked, her voice holding no emotion.  
  
"You brother's team won the tournament." Geese replied.  
  
Lilly spun around, staring at Geese with a hopeful glare. "Really?!" She asked. "That means that they can save me!"  
  
"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that I'm releasing you before they get back with my information."  
  
"I don't care as long as you don't try to double cross them!" Lilly snapped. "Because if you double cross Billy, he'll be on you like a hawk!" Lilly was silent for a few seconds. "But I guess you've already done that by kidnapping me in the first place!"  
  
Geese let out a loud laugh. "Don't make me laugh, girl! A long as I have you, your brother can do nothing to harm me."  
  
Without another word, Geese left the room, leaving Lilly alone.  
  
"Please, Billy." Lilly said to herself. "Help me."  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Vs ?

Chapter seven: Vs. ???  
  
Malon gulped as the helicopter flew into view. The Rescuer Team had just defeated the Youth Team in the finals, winning the tournament. The quartet of Malon, Billy, Joe and Choi were now supposed to fly in the helicopter to an unknown location to fight the founder of the tournament. Currently, the Rescuer Team was standing in the middle of the stadium, waiting to be picked up. Malon looked at Billy.  
  
"Are you sure we can do this?" Malon asked.  
  
"Yes, Malon." Billy reassured. "I know we can."  
  
The helicopter landed, and the four members of the Rescuer Team stepped in. As the helicopter lifted off the ground, the announcer shouted "Good luck, Rescuer Team!" through the speakers.  
  
Five minutes passed. The helicopter had arrived at the 'unknown location', which turned out to be a ship floating in the ocean not too far away from the shore. The helicopter landed on the landing pad. The Rescuer Team stepped off and looked around.  
  
"This looks very familiar." Billy said. Joe and Choi agreed.  
  
"Well, we might as well find the founder." Joe said.  
  
"Good luck, guys." The helicopter pilot said. "I'll be waiting here for you to come back."  
  
Joe and Choi walked forward, and Billy was about to follow, but he was stopped by Malon, who planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Billy looked at Malon with wide eyes.  
  
"For luck." Malon said with a smile.  
  
Billy smiled back as the two walked forward together.  
  
The Rescuer Team entered the ship via a door, and continued walking. The team walked down a long hallway, which had large windows on either side, overlooking the ocean.  
  
Finally, the Rescuer Team ended up at a door at the end of the hallway. Joe pushed open the door as the team walked through. The room they found themselves in was a very large, circular room with strange machines leaning against the walls.  
  
Suddenly, the team heard a strange laughter that seemed like it was coming from all directions. The team looked around for the owner of the laugh, but saw no one.  
  
"Whoever you are, come out and show yourself!" Billy challenged.  
  
"As you wish." A man replied as he stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, and had blonde hair with a black mustache. He wore a red coat with black trim, and his pants were coloured the same way. He wore black, neatly polished shoes.  
  
"Rugal Berenstien." Joe growled.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Billy said. "No wonder Geese wants to know so much about you! Whenever you come into play, you have a plan that involves Orochi, which is something Geese has always wanted to know about!"  
  
"You're very right, my friend." Rugal said. "And this time, my plan to revive Orochi won't fail!"  
  
"Why? What are you up to THIS time?" Choi asked.  
  
"And why are you wanting to REVIVE Orochi? All you've ever wanted was to control it." Joe said.  
  
"What is 'Orochi'?" Malon asked.  
  
"Orochi is a very evil power. Only a selected few hold it." Billy explained.  
  
"Well, I've been asked by a friend to revive Orochi. I don't know why he asked me to do it, but he promised me Orochi power if I did it." Rugal explained.  
  
"What did you do?" Joe asked.  
  
"Let me quiz you and Choi for a second." Rugal said. "Remember back in 1994, and all the teams were standing in my arena, waiting for me to arrive and challenge the Hero Team?"  
  
"Yeah." Choi said.  
  
"And suddenly, a dart shot from the shadows and nailed one of the fighters in the shoulder?"  
  
"Yeah. Brian was the one who was struck." Joe said. "And up until this day, we've never found out what was in that dart."  
  
"Well, you're about to find out." Rugal laughed. "You aren't going to fight me. Well, not yet anyway."  
  
"What are you getting on?" Malon asked.  
  
"Behold! My new soldier!" Rugal said as he pointed towards another door.  
  
The doors opened, and a shadowy figure stepped into the room. Everyone's eyes widened, with the exception of Rugal.  
  
"Brian Battler?!" Malon asked.  
  
Indeed, it was Brian. But instead of his normal look, Brian's eyes were solid white. His pupils and irises were gone. He was also growling like a dog.  
  
"Now I see!" Billy said. "That dart contained Orochi blood!"  
  
"But that means that Brian's now an abnormal Orochi!" Choi cried.  
  
"And from the looks of things, he can also go Riot of Blood!" Joe said.  
  
"What is 'Riot of Blood'?!" Malon asked.  
  
"It's something that several people with Orochi blood can go into uncontrollably." Billy said. "Once in Riot of Blood, the person becomes a bloodthirsty maniac."  
  
"Brian! Destroy them!" Rugal said.  
  
Brian roared as he charged towards the heroes.  
  
"Looks like we have no choice but to fight Brian." Malon said. "Maybe if we defeat him, he'll snap out of it."  
  
"At least that's the hope." Choi said.  
  
The Rescuer Team charged at Brian, who had his shoulder stuck out, attempting to plow them over. Joe, the one in the lead, blocked Brian's attack while the rest of the team surrounded Brian and unloaded his or her attacks on the abnormal Orochi. Malon, standing behind Brian, thrust her fist into Brian's back. Billy, standing to Brian's right, thrust his staff into the football player's side. Choi slashed Brian's left arm a few times, drawing a little blood. Brian rolled out of the way, holding his wounded arm. Brian got to his feet and swung his arms, attacking Billy and Choi with a small shock wave. Joe quickly lashed out his arm, sending out a typhoon while Malon zoomed behind Brian, leapt into the air and knocked Brian towards the incoming typhoon. Brian was lifted into the air as Billy leapt into the air and struck Brian with his staff.  
  
Suddenly, Brian's shoulder flashed. Brian charged forward, shoulder first. Billy and Joe leapt out of the way, and Choi blocked the attack. Malon, however, wasn't prepared. Brian's shoulder plowed into her stomach. Once Brian finished, Malon was sent back thirty feet, and she would've kept going had she not collided with the wall.  
  
Malon lay on the floor, using one of her arms to prop herself up. Judging by the taste in her mouth, Malon could tell that her mouth was bleeding. Malon slowly got to her feet, holding onto her stomach. She looked forward and saw her three friends fighting Brian. After recovering from a slash attack from Choi, Brian had collided heads with Billy.  
  
Malon charged forward, towards Brian. Malon leapt into the air and tackled Brian, knocking him to the floor. Malon quickly threw her fists into Brian's face while he was on the floor. Brian quickly kicked Malon, knocking her off him. Brian shot to his feet and leapt into the air, landing a flying kick to Malon's face. Brian then thrust his fist out, catching Choi in the stomach.  
  
Joe jumped into the air and thrust his foot into Brian's head while Billy plunged his staff into Brian's stomach. Choi slashed his claws at Brian's arms while Malon thrust her foot into Brian's back.  
  
"Stand back, guys!" Billy shouted. "I'm gonna finish this!"  
  
Joe, Choi and Malon stood back as Billy's staff flashed. Billy's staff multiplied as the worrier leapt into the air and swung the pile of staffs, attacking Brian. Billy slammed the pile of staffs down on Brian's head. As the staffs reverted back to one, Brian collapsed.  
  
"We did it!" Malon said in triumph.  
  
"Not yet." Choi said. We still have Rugal to take care of."  
  
The rest of the team was silent, realizing that Choi was right. The Rescuer Team turned around to face Rugal, who was grinning evilly. Almost as evilly as Geese. Rugal slowly clapped his hands in amusement.  
  
"Very impressive." Rugal said. "You managed to take down the new Orochi." He then got into a stance. "However, your winnings end here."  
  
"Bring it on, jerk!" Joe shouted.  
  
Rugal pulled his hands behind his back. "Very well. You're askin for it."  
  
Rugal lashed out his arms, firing a large ball of electricity at the heroes. The four friends leapt out of the way as the ball of electricity hit the wall.  
  
Billy leapt towards Rugal, attempting to attack him with his staff. However, Rugal leapt into the air and kicked Billy, countering the attack. The rest of the team used this to their advantage. Joe lashed out a typhoon, which stopped Rugal from attacking Billy. When Rugal landed on the ground, Choi's claws flashed. Choi charged at Rugal and spun around countless times, slashing Rugal before the man had a chance to get up. As Rugal got up, Malon zoomed past him and thrust her foot into his back.  
  
Suddenly, Rugal charge forward, leaving only a blur behind. Rugal charged past Billy and Joe, attacking them several times. However, Malon and Choi used this distraction to dish out a few attacks on Rugal.  
  
Meanwhile, Brian slowly sat up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Oooooh...Man, what happened?" Brain asked himself. He looked around. "And what am I doing here?" Brian suddenly noticed the Rescuer Team fighting Rugal. "Hey! That's Rugal Berenstien!" Brian's face darkened. "It's all coming back to me. That guy injected me with Orochi blood!" He stood up, despite the pain flowing through his body. "That guy's gonna pay!"  
  
Brian concentrated on his shoulder as he ran towards the battle.  
  
After getting attacked by Joe, Rugal managed to grab Choi by the neck and lift him off his feet. Rugal grinned evilly as he tightened his grip on Choi's neck.  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard a battle cry. Everyone, Rugal included, turned to the battle cry, and saw Brian charge towards Rugal, shoulder first. Brian plowed his shoulder into Rugal's stomach, making him drop Choi. When Brian stopped, Rugal was sent reeling.  
  
"Good to have ya back, Brian!" Joe said.  
  
"Likewise!" Brian replied. "Now let's cream the punk!"  
  
"YEAH!" The Rescuer Team shouted in unison.  
  
Rugal slowly stood up, and when he did, he pulled his arms back, preparing to fire another ball of electricity. Choi grinned.  
  
"You guys get ready to block!" Choi said. "I've got an idea!"  
  
As Rugal fired the projectile, Choi's claws flashed. Choi darted underneath the projectile, which wasn't hard because of his height, and grabbed Rugal. Choi slashed his claws countless times until the super move finished.  
  
"Better get out of the way, Choi!" Billy said as his staff flashed. Brian had stood in front of the projectile and blocked the attack.  
  
Billy spun his staff around in circles, igniting it on fire. Billy lashed out his staff, firing the wheel of fire at Rugal. Choi saw the move coming and moved out of the way. Rugal, however, was attacked. Once again, Rugal was sent reeling.  
  
"Let me finish this!" Malon said as she stood in front of Brian.  
  
Suddenly, Malon's hands flashed. She charged forward and grabbed Rugal.  
  
"I must do something!" Malon cried as she leapt into the air and kicked Rugal in the face several times, pushing off Rugal's face with every kick.  
  
Malon kicked Rugal in the face one last time before landing on her feet. That was enough to make Rugal collapse to the ground.  
  
"Yeah!" Billy said. "Rugal is history!"  
  
"Nothing can beat us!" Joe shouted. "We're invincible!"  
  
"Helping people feels...Good!" Choi said. "I could get used to this!"  
  
Suddenly, Rugal stood to his feet, and began laughing.  
  
"Fools!" Rugal laughed. "You may have defeated me," Rugal pulled a remote control out of seemingly nowhere. "But I shall have the last laugh!"  
  
Joe's eyes widened. "He's gonna blow us up!"  
  
"Let's scram!" Brian shouted.  
  
The five fighters turned around and ran out of the room, running like they had never ran before. At the same time, Rugal jammed the button on the remote, starting a countdown. Rugal laughed maniacally as he ran out of the room via a different door.  
  
Billy, Malon, Joe, Choi and Brian tore down the long hallway, trying to get back to the helicopter, where the pilot was still waiting.  
  
As she ran, Malon squinted. She could see the final door which led to the helipad. They were almost safe.  
  
However, Malon's feelings took an immediate turn as a glass barrier suddenly shot across the hallway, forming a barrier. Joe, Choi and Brian managed to make it past the barrier before it sealed, but Billy and Malon weren't so lucky. They were now separated from the rest of the team, and now had no chance of making it to the helicopter.  
  
"Billy! Malon!" Choi cried.  
  
"Guys! Get out of here!" Billy said. "Malon and I will find another way out! Take the helicopter and get off the ship before it blows!"  
  
"...Sorry." Joe said as he, Choi and Brian turned around and continued running.  
  
Malon and Billy looked around the hallway. "How are we going to get out of here?" Malon asked.  
  
Billy looked around until he spotted a large window. He quickly turned to Malon. "Can you swim?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Malon asked, not fully understanding.  
  
"Can you swim?" Billy repeated, holding out his hand.  
  
"...Y-Yes." Malon said as she took Billy's hand.  
  
As soon as Billy had Malon's hand, he turned around. "Then let's go!"  
  
Billy charged towards the window, with Malon in tow. Billy lunged forward, breaking through the glass window, pulling Malon out with him.  
  
"Billy!" Malon cried as she and Billy took a fifty-foot drop into the ocean.  
  
Both fighters hit the water, and went under. Under the water, Malon tried her hardest to hold her breath as she and Billy swam to the surface. It seemed like it took forever, but Malon finally poked her head above the surface of the water, savoring the taste of fresh air. Billy arose beside her, and as soon as he had, Billy grabbed Malon's hand and started swimming.  
  
While swimming towards the slowly approaching beach, which had just appeared in her sights, Malon looked up, and saw the helicopter containing the rest of the team flying overhead. Malon smiled, knowing that everyone was alright.  
  
Suddenly, Malon heard a loud explosion. Malon and Billy looked back and saw Rugal's ship explode into a ball of fire. Billy's eyes widened.  
  
"That's gonna create a huge wave!" Billy said. "We'd better hurry!"  
  
Billy and Malon swam faster, if that was even possible. However, a large wave was quickly coming behind them. Try as they might, Malon and Billy couldn't escape the approaching wave, and were pushed deep under the surface of the ocean.  
  
Under the water, Malon tried to swim to the surface, but her legs were already weak. She suddenly felt her vision blurring. She knew that she hadn't taken in a lot of air when she was pushed under, as the wave hadn't taken her completely by surprise. The last thing Malon saw before blacking out completely was Billy desperately trying to pull her to the surface with him.  
  
Billy shot his head out of the water, pulling the head of an unconscious Malon up with him. Billy swam as fast and as hard as he could towards the shore, which was now coming into view better.  
  
Ten grueling minutes of swimming later, Billy was now close enough to the shore to make out three figures standing on the beach: The unmistakable figures of Joe, Choi and Brian.  
  
It took him another two minutes, but Billy had finally gotten close enough to the shore to touch the bottom. Dragging the unconscious Malon behind him, Billy rushed towards the shore, where the three other fighters were waiting.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Billy finally got onto the shore. He quickly laid Malon on the sandy beach, silently praying that she wasn't dead. Joe, Choi and Brian gathered around her.  
  
Suddenly, the group heard a light cough come from Malon. Malon quickly rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up with her arm. Malon coughed up some water before slowly standing to her feet. Once she was standing upright, she turned to look at Billy.  
  
"Billy...Y-Y-You just saved my life!" Malon said, in total disbelief. She then cracked a warm smile. "Now that's something Link has NEVER done."  
  
Malon was taken by complete surprise when Billy grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. While this surprised her, Malon was glad Billy did it. The thirty year-old woman made up her mind about Billy right then and there.  
  
"Uh...Guys, I hate to interrupt the moment, but we still need to save Lilly." Joe said.  
  
Billy and Malon broke the kiss. "Oh, man! That's right!" Billy exclaimed.  
  
"We'd better get to the airport if we're going to get back to Southtown!" Choi said.  
  
"I'll go with you." Brian said.  
  
"No you can't." Joe said. "If Geese found out that you're now Orochi- blooded, you wouldn't know WHAT he'd do!"  
  
Brian agreed, but said that he'd go to Southtown anyway. As Joe, Choi and Brian left, the beach, Malon turned to Billy. "Billy?"  
  
Billy turned back to Malon. "Yeah, Malon?"  
  
"I've made up my mind." Malon increased her smile. "I love you too."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Hours later, the Rescuer Team arrived in Southtown. During the flight, Billy wasted no time in writing down the information Geese needed. Billy didn't write anything about Brian, so as not to endanger him. The quartet of fighters quickly raced towards what Joe called the 'Howard Tower', the skyscraper belonging to Geese Howard. Currently, the team was in front of Geese's office, waiting to be allowed in. the bodyguard at the intercom to the office turned away from it and looked at the team.  
  
"You may go in." The bodyguard said.  
  
Billy shoved the doors to Geese's office open and stormed inside, followed by Joe, Malon and Choi. Inside the office was a man sitting at a desk, with a bodyguard on either side. The blonde-haired man sitting at the desk saw the Rescuer Team coming and smiled.  
  
"Ah, Billy!" Geese said. "You've finally arrived." The team stopped in front of Geese's desk. "Do you have the information?"  
  
Billy reached into his jacket, pulled out a folder and threw in on the desk. Geese picked it up and looked at the contents. After a while, Geese snickered.  
  
"So THAT was what Rugal was up to." Geese laughed. He then turned to Billy. "Billy, did Rugal say he was experimenting this formula on someone?"  
  
"No." Billy lied.  
  
"Now," Joe said before slamming his hands onto the desk. "Where's Lilly?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Malon said. "Billy kept up his end of the bargain, now you keep yours!"  
  
"And don't even THINK about double-crossing us, Goose!" Choi said, pointing one of his claws at Geese.  
  
"It's 'Geese'." Geese said.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Geese was silent for a few seconds. "I may be a crime boss, but I AM a man of my word." Geese pressed a button on his intercom. "Bring her in, boys."  
  
The doors to Geese's office swung open, and two men walked in, dragging a young girl behind them.  
  
"Let me go, you big oafs!" Lilly said as she struggled against her captors grips. She suddenly saw Billy and Joe as the men released her. "Billy? Joe?" Lilly asked, her eyes starting to form tears of happiness.  
  
Lilly rushed forward until she reached her brother and her boyfriend, who quickly took her into their arms.  
  
"It's alright, Lilly." Billy assured. "It's all over."  
  
As Joe led Lilly out of the office with an arm over her shoulder, Billy spun around and slammed his staff on top of Geese's desk, leaving a staff- shaped dent in the desk. "That's for betraying me and kidnapping Lilly!" Billy shouted. "And here's some more news: I QUIT!"  
  
Billy turned around and stormed out of the office. Choi scurried ahead of him, while Malon walked out of the office alongside Billy.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Billy." Malon said.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
A few days passed. Kim had taken Choi back to Korea, where his training was to resume. Link and Zelda had moved into a house on the same street as Billy and Lilly, and Malon had moved into her own house next to Link and Zelda. Now that he had worked with Joe for a change, Billy had felt a little less concerned about Lilly going out with Joe. Currently, the gang was going out on a triple date. Link and Zelda, Joe and Lilly, and Billy and Malon. Malon, in a flowing, red dress she had bought, was waiting in the Kane household, waiting for Billy to get ready.  
  
Billy came into the room, wearing a black tuxedo and without his bandana.  
  
"You ready?" Malon asked. "The rest of the gang said that they'd meet us at the restaurant."  
  
"Yeah, but I want to show you something first." Billy said.  
  
Billy took Malon by the hand and led her into the living room. Billy took Malon over to a table, where a small object was laying: A small, wooden cross. Billy picked it up and handed it to Malon.  
  
"This is the most important thing Lilly and I have." Billy explained. "Our mother told me that it was passed down from generation to generation, all the way back to when it was made. I've decided to let Lilly give it to her children."  
  
Malon stared at the cross with wide eyes and an open mouth, the shocked expression on her face completely visible. She wasn't staring at the cross itself, but rather at the small word etched onto the side...  
  
'SARIA'  
  
END  
  
Author's note: Well, that's another fic finished! Thanks for all the reviews! (mysterious laughter) The way I ended the fic, you can bet that I'll end up writing a sequel to this sometime. Please read and review. 


End file.
